Fairy Queen
by liliancullen15
Summary: One day at the rowdy guild known as Fairy Tail what if a long lost member of the guild came back? Who is she and what is she to the guild? And more importantly, what is her relationship with Gray? Find out! GrayxOC. Dont hate me please :) Gomen...
1. Chapter 1

An ordinary day again at Fairy Tail, it's rowdy as usual. Gray and Natsu battling in the middle of the guild before both knocked unconscious by the Titania Erza. Elfman shouting how a real man must be, Cana carelessly chugging her 4th barrel for the day, Mira happily serving drinks at everyone while Lucy gazes around the guild with a ghost smile appearing at her face.

"Aren't you going to take a mission with Team Natsu, Lucy? It's been 2 weeks since the last one." Mira suddenly appeared in front of the blonde. Lucy sighed tiredly after looking at Mira.

"I've asked the team to go on a mission twice but they said not now, maybe at the last week of the month." Lucy explained. Honestly, she's really confused about how her team is acting. No, that's not right. Everybody is out of character, one way or another. They may be acting like themselves but there's something wrong. Mira smile at the deep in thought blonde, knowing full well why's team Natsu and everybody is acting kind of strange.

"It's to be expected." Mira mumbled but Lucy heard it anyway. Lucy quirked an eyebrow at the eldest Take Over Mage making the latter sigh.

"Every October, the guild is like this. At the first and second week they'll act giddy, excited and when the third or last week came of the month. They'll be sad and worried for a reason." Mira reasoned out. She herself is sad, just gazing at the lively guild being sad make her more sadder.

"Why?" Lucy asked. She really is confused.

"It's because of Murasaki." Levy appeared out of nowhere making Lucy almost knocked off the bar stool he's sitting.

"Oh! Gomen Lu-chan!" Levy apologized repeatedly making the latter sweat dropped.

"It's ok Levy-chan, so who's Murasaki?" Lucy asked slowly. She saw both Levy and Mira's face contorted in pained expression, she really felt bad for bringing a tough subject but she really needs to know because she's also part of the guild.

"Murasaki Lakuen. She's most known as Fairy Nadinn. She doesn't like being called by her name, If you do it's like wishing a death wish." Levy shuddered while recalling a memory but she continued anyway. "She's very scary, it's like little Mira and Erza combined." Lucy pictured what Levy said. The guild said that Mira and Erza were like Gray and Natsu today but because of the supposed died of Lissana, Mira changed. But now that Lissana came back, Mira often used back her magic. Chills run down her spine as she pictured Erza and Mira in one body, it's like a demon.

"But she's very kind, cheerful, and of course protective of her nakama. She wouldn't let anyone near us whenever she felt threat just like how Natsu and the others are. She would put her life in risk if it means to save us. She's a true fairy." Levy said lost in her thoughts.

"Who're you talking about?" Gray suddenly appeared by Lucy's side. Mira slowly reached Gray and brought him a glass of water with ice floating. At the his question, Levy tensed making the blonde confused.

"Umm. I-It w-was…" Levy stuttered nervously. Gray and Lucy looked at her confused.

"Who?" Gray once again asked.

"Nadinn." Levy hesitantly answered. Gray froze at her answer, Lucy looked between the two of 'em confused.

"What?" The blonde asked very confused.

"I'm sorry Gray! I know you really don't want to bring—" Levy was cut off by Gray.

"Nah. It's alright, it's been years since I last talked about her." Gray said assuringly making Levy sighed in relief. Gray saw Lucy's confused face, so he decided to explain.

"Fairy Nadinn and I are very close." His statement almost had underneath it and with one quick glance at Levy answered my assumption. "Of course, all of us grew together but the two of us were the close of all. We did missions together, we trained together, at our early days we live together but when she became 13, she lived separate but we still did things. Natsu often with us, Erza too." Gray described his childhood at the Celestial Mage.

"What happened? Where is she?" Lucy asked cautiously. Gray become emotionless but he answered anyways.

"Nadinn was powerful, she's really is strong and she becomes even more stronger when her nakama were threatened. When she turned 15, she became an S Class Mage. We were very happy for her, we partied for her sake. Then a week later, she picked an S Class mission. I volunteered to be with her because it's her first S rank mission but she refused, saying she has to do the first one by herself then she promised me the nest one, she'll bring me. I was about to argue at her but she uses her pout at me so I cave in. The mission was 5 months top but after a year she didn't came back. And not it's been 3 years, but we still have hope that one day she'll be back." Gray said determined.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be back!" Lucy said cheerfully. Gray and Levy nodded at her and sent her a small smile/


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally." I breathed. I gaze at the semi huge building in front of me that known as Fairy Tail guild. It's been three years since I last saw it and maybe because of the rumors I heard that they are really destructive, their guild hall has been shred too. I shook my head with my eyes sparkling with amusement as I recall my nakama. Would they be mad at me? Will they still accept me? I took a deep breath before kicking the guild doors open. I sure love surprises.

"Tadaima!" I shouted. As the fog cleared, my nakama stood frozen. My smile fell, as I thought they wouldn't need me here now. I looked ahead of me and saw my best friend, my everything. Gray Fullbuster. He looked back at me in shock before a smile graced in his lips. The smile that I yearned to see everyday.

"Lakuen?" He timidly asked. I was about to launch myself to hug him when I realized what he called me. An angry vein popped at my forehead before I sent a punch in his stomach but he quickly caught it. I looked at him while he just smirked at me. He tugged my hand forcefully making me stumble in his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his mouth close in my ears.

"You're back." He said with his voice cracking at the end. I nodded silently tears pouring at my eyes. I hooked my arms around his neck and hugged him. At this scene, the guild erupted in cheers. I looked around in awe, all of the grew up but they still the same rowdy guild.

"Where have you been?" Gray suddenly asked me. The cheers subsided when Gray asked the question. I looked at him and smiled sadly.

"I'll tell everyone what happened tomorrow." I clarified. The guild silently nodded then once again they partied making me chuckle. I looked around trying to spot my pink haired best friend and the scarlet haired demon. Gray must've saw me looking around because he answered me.

"They're doing a mission, they should be back by tomorrow." He said.

"You didn't go with them?" I asked.

"Nah. I have a feeling you're coming and indeed you did!" He exclaimed happily. I could see the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him again and he let his head fall on my shoulder. His body wracked in sobs. From his shoulder I could see everyone looking at us with smiles on their faces. I caught Cana's eyes and she smirked at me, her usual teasing smirk making me blush. She saw my blush causing her to laugh and chugged another barrel. I sweat dropped, that girl really had a great stamina for alcohol. Mira's smiling behind the bar which I smiled in return.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." Gray muffled voice said. I released him from my grasp and shook my head at him and wave him off.

"Mira, is master here?" I asked smiling.

"No, he's at the meeting right now but he should be back soon." She said while grinning. I was about to walked towards her when a hand caught my wrist. I turned around and saw Gray holding me in place.

"Gray?"

"Let's go to your apartment." He replied. I glanced at him and nodded, knowing that he really need to talk right now.

"Gomen. I'll be back tomorrow." I said. The guild smiled at me and nodded, understanding that Gray needs me right now. He picked up my purple strolling bag and started tugging my hand towards the guild doors. I waved at my nakama which they smiled in return.

"I forgot to pay my rent the last three years." I mumbled to myself but Gray heard it anyways.

"Don't worry. I always make sure your rent is paid." He informed me. I glanced at him bewildered.

"You paid my rent?! But Gray…" I whined. He just merely chuckled at me and said nothing about it. I really need to somewhat pay him back. I started thinking about ways that I didn't even notice we're standing in front of my room. I stumbled in my pocket, searching for keys but I forgot where I put it.

"Here." Gray said. He rummaged at his own pocket before retrieving it with a silver key. Identical with my own, he unlocked my door and pushed me inside.

"How did you get a duplicate of my key?" I asked him.

"Master is kind enough to give me the spare key. He knows I like to clean your place so if you come back, it's clean." He reasoned out while falling on my couch. I dragged my feet and sit beside him. He slung his arm around my shoulders while I lean my head on his.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"What for?" Gray asked confused coating his voice. I looked up at him and smile.

"For everything. You greeted me when I came back, you paid my rent three years' worth and cleaned up my apartment. I promise I'll get you back Gray. Maybe after I explain everything to them, I'll take a mission—" I explained but when I mentioned I'm taking a mission, Gray cut me off.

"—with me. You're taking a mission with me or with us Team Natsu." Gray continued stiffly. I know he's worried that I might be gone again but I wont. But because of the things he did for me, I decided to let it slide and just nodded at him which brought a big smile on his face.

"Don't leave me again Lakuen." He said teasingly but I can sense the seriousness in his voice. I punched his shoulder for calling me that but nodded nonetheless.

"I won't. I promise." I vowed.

**At The Guild**

"Tadaima Minna!" The familiar shout of the pink haired Salamander with Lucy and Erza trailing behind him while Happy floating above them. The guild cheerfully responded and greeted the team.

"Welcome back! How's the mission?" Mira asked while smiling broadly. Lucy sat on the stool bar with Erza and Nastu by her side.

"It was successful although as usual we got half of the reward because of the destruction." Lucy cried but she enjoyed the mission as usual.

"Hey Mira, where's Gray?" Erza asked not spotting a familiar raven haired around the guild.

"Yeah! Where's that stripper?!" Natsu asked with fire coating his hands as he stood up.

"Do I hear fighting Natsu?" Erza asked calmly. Natsu sat on the stool and shook his head vigorously making Erza nod in approval which Natsu sighed in relief.

"Oh! You wouldn't believe what happened!" Mira gushed excitedly. The eldest Take Over Mage explained what happened, that the Fairy Nadinn came back home.

"So she's really here now?" Erza asked with her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yes! She told us that she'll be back by tomorrow to answer questions because Gray's already dragging her out of the guild." Mira said mischievously with a wink on the last statement.

"Is something going on about the two of 'em?" Lucy curiously asked. Mira and Erza looked at her and nodded vigorously while Natsu sat there completely lost.


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up by sunlight blinding my vision. I shifted from my state but then I felt weight in my stomach. I was about to freak out when events from yesterday crashed at me. I turned around and saw Gray's form sleeping peacefully. I wistfully smile at him then out of nowhere he began talking.

"Like what you see?" He whispered with smirk plastered in his face. I flushed in embarrassment from being caught but I thought of a comeback. I smirked evilly then leaned forward, our noses practically touching.

"As a matter of fact, I am." I replied while caressing his nose with mine. His face turned cherry red making me burst out laughing. I moved away from him but still laid in the bed.

"Oh? So you're playing with me?" Gray asked evilly. I looked at him scared when I glance at his hands nearing me.

"Oh no. You won't." I said but before I knew it Gray's started tickling. I laugh and laugh until I can feel my throat got dry, I begged Gray to stop but it came out like a muffle but when I cough repeatedly that caught Gray's attention. He released me then went out to get some water.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I greedily drank the glass of water.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as soon as I finished. I looked at him and grinned cheekily.

"It's been years since I laugh like that and I'm glad I did it with you." I sincerely said that seem to lift up his mood.

"It's good to have you back. I miss you so much." He said affectionately. I looked at him leaned forward kissing him in his cheeks catching him off guard. But before he can said anything I changed the topic.

"Come on, if Erza and the rest are back by yesterday. She already knows you're here and she might be piss because you're not supposed to be in a girl's dormitory." I teased. I felt him stiffen making me laughed. He cursed under his breath then started standing up. I looked at him and sighed. Nothing changed.

"Gray, you're clothes." I reminded him. He looked down in surprise before cursing himself for it.

**At The Guild**

The guild is roaring as usual but not as loud as it should be because they're all waiting for the Fairy to come in. The three team Nastu with Happy is sitting at a table silently which confused the blonde Celestial Mage because she rarely see the guild like this but she's also excited to see this Fairy they called. Another half an hour later, the guild burst open and in came their own Ice Make Mage shirtless as usual and their cheerful Fairy Nadinn.

"Ohayou Minna!" She cheerfully greeted looking around. Everyone sent her a smile of their own while the others greeted her back. She saw some unfamiliar faces, they have new recruits. Of course, they do. She mentally face palmed. She saw the familiar red head Requip Mage and the pink haired Fire Mage. She ran towards them noticing another unfamiliar face.

"Ohayou! I'm Nadinn! Some calls me Fairy!" She introduced herself. Lucy was startled by her carefree attitude but she introduced herself too.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Mage!" Lucy enthusiastically said. Nadinn's eyes lit up like she remembered something. She was about to open her mouth when she was suddenly got tackled to the ground.

"Kyaa!" She let a small scream before she recognized the mop of pink haired that belong to one of her best friends. She relaxed instantly then returned the hug.

"Nasssshiiin, I missed you!" Natsu mumbled at her nakama's shoulder. She laughed weakly at him then released herself from his grasp.

"I miss you too Natsu." She said. Gray helped Nadinn standing up before scolding his rival for tackling her to the ground and of course this lead to a friendly battle between the two of them making the guild sweat dropped. Fairy was looking at them with smile graced in her lips. Then out of nowhere a sword was point at her neck. Several gasps were heard but almost the entire guild knows that this is just a friendly greeting between the Fairy and the Titania.

"I see you're back Fairy." She said.

"Indeed I did, Titania." I smirked. She smirked herself then lowered the sword then engulfed me in a hug. I returned it sincerely before untangling ourselves. Usually, Titania and I would be Natsu and Gray, fighting all over the guild but we we're sane than them, so we know we have matters to talk about it.

"Mira, is Master here yet?" I asked giddily. Mira giggled at me but shook her head sadly before muttering no.

"Hey, Nadinn! Come here and let's have a contest!" Cana challenged. I'm up for any challenge but I have my weakness and the guild knows this. Alcohol. If Cana is the biggest drinker in the guild well I'm the opposite. I really had low stamina for it.

"Nah. I still didn't build up stamina for alcohol." I refused. The guild laughed at my disgusted expression while I gazed at the barrel of beers.

"You're loss." Cana mumbled before chugging another barrel.

"Here let's seat." Gray tugged me towards the table where Natsu, Erza and Lucy sat. I sat between Lucy and Gray then I noticed Happy munching his fish happily. I started grinning broadly then lunged myself at the blue feline cat.

"Happy!" I shouted hugging him at my chest.

"Nassshiin~" He muttered. I released him after that and noticed that he's almost violet from the lack of oxygen. I smiled sheepishly before handing him the fish he was eating earlier.

"Fairy-san!" I heard Levy exclaimed. I looked at my side and opened my arms for her. She stumbled in me then we hugged each other.

"We missed you Fairy-san!" She gushed with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Me too Levy-san!" I replied. She released me then she pushed a young girl with blue hair and a flying white cat like Happy on her side. The girl looked at me shyly then smiled cutely.

"O-ohayou Fairy Nadinn-san! I'm W-wendy Marvell. A Sky Dragon Slayer." She introduced herself. I smiled at her gently trying to make her relax and she eventually did so. I held my hand out for her and smiled.

"I'm Fairy Nadin, nice to meet you! And you're have an amazing magic!" I exclaimed. She blushed furiously then shook her head.

"I'm not that powerful at all Fairy Nadinn-san!" She denied. I furrowed my eyebrows at her then gripped her shoulders making her startled.

"Wendy Marvell. A Sky Dragon Slayer. A proud Fairy. You must think your strong! No one in Fairy Tail is weak according to their power, all of us are strong as long as we believed and we are ready to protect our nakama, we'll always be strong. A strong fairy!" I explained at her firmly. She had tears in her eyes then suddenly she launched herself at me hugging my mid-section. I smiled at the sky maiden then started stroking her hair until she released me from her grip.

"Thank you Fairy Nadinn-san!" She thanked me before bowing.

"Wendy, you can call me Nadinn or Fairy. And no need formalities." I said. She smiled at me then suddenly as if she remembered something or someone she pulled by her side the white flying cat.

"This is my exceed, Charles." Charles spread her beautiful wings trying to intimidate me but I was unfazed. But boy her wings are pure white! It's magnificent.

"Hello Charles." I greeted. She sent me a small smile before stomping away, Wendy apologized for Charles behavior before running to catch up at her. I turned to my friends back saw them all looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to be in our team?" Natsu asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I asked idiotically.

"So, we can do jobs together. Please?" Gray begged. I looked at him then gave in nodding. He fist pumped in the air and kissed me in the cheeks making me blush.

"Yosh! We should do a mission!" Natsu was about to bolt towards the request board when Erza gripped his shoulder forcing her to sit down.

"We still have to wait Master to inform him at Fairy's arrival." Titania reminded him and all Natsu did was to say 'aye'. I shook my head at the trembling Fire Dragon Slayer when I remember something. I fumbled at my pockets then I grabbed a silver key.

"Hey Lucy." I grabbed her attention. She looked at me confused then I flashed the silver key in front of her. Her expression lit up.

"How did you get it?" Macao asked suddenly. I shrugged off my shoulders then explained.

"When I passed by a town, an elderly woman begged me to save her grandson. She told me that a dark guild is terrorizing their village. The woman was practically on her knees as well as the others begging me to save them. Of course I couldn't refused, I went to the dark guild then attacked them. I called the Magic Council then informed the villagers that the dark mages were defeated." I said simply. Oblivious to the fact that the guild jaw's were dropped.

"But why haven't they posted anything to the guilds?" Wakaba asked confusedly.

"They said they didn't have anything to pay. That's why when I came back they offered me foods and a night to sleep in and added bonus was this silver key." I nonchalantly explained then held up the silver key.

"Ooh. But don't they have a Celestial Mage there do give that key to?" Jet asked curiously.

"Nah." I simply said then gave the silver key to Lucy who eyed it expectantly.

"Take care of it." I said seriously which she nodded in promise. Then suddenly a loud bang was heard throughout the guild. Most of them stood up while I remained seated knowing who it was already.

"Welcome back Master!"


	4. Chapter 4

Master walked inside the guild then he hopped at the top of the bar.

"Mira, can I have beer please." Master calmly ordered. Mira came back with a mug of beer in her hands then gave it to him. I watched silently smirking knowing he still doesn't know I'm here. I've controlled my magic power until it completely mask all of it.

"Gramps we have news!" Natsu exclaimed jumping towards Gramps. I shook my head at him he clearly don't know how to wait.

"Not now Natsu." He reprimanded.

"But Gramps…" he whined then Gramps stood up from at the top of the bar and looked around. He still hadn't spotted me yet.

"Brats, listen up! You made the council angry again! Macao and Wakaba, you involved an innocent villager in your mission! Cana, you drunkard brat! You finished all the boozes in Fiore then sent the bills towards the Magic Council! Then there's Team Natsu…" Master trailed off while crying in chibi form much to my amusement.

"Damnit, say something!" Gray mumbled. Then out of nowhere Gramps stood.

"But to hell the Magic Council! They can't rule as always! We must take our own paths, where we're all happy and content! That's what it means to be Fairy Tail!" Gramps exclaimed which was responded by cheers and roars from the guild. I slumped in the chair. I missed this.

"But Master we still have news for you!" Levy-san said excitedly. Gramps looked at them and noticed that they were all smiling happily.

"What is it Levy?" He asked curiously. Levy stuttered not making any sense. Then she stopped, she pointed a finger towards my direction making them all as well as Gramps' head whipped their head towards me.

"She's back!" I watched as his eyes widen then sent him a small wave.

"Hey." I greeted. His arms became large and he smacked the back of head. I groaned then rubbed it tenderly before giving him a glare.

"What did you do that for?!" I demanded.

"You disappeared for three years then you came here and say hey?!" He said incredulously. I smile sheepishly before turning to my serious mode.

"Don't worry I'll tell you about it." I promised.

"Might as well start." He commanded. I took a deep breath before laying out my story.

"The 5 month mission I took out was successful." I started only to be interrupted by Natsu.

"Then why didn't you come back?" He asked. I sent him a glare which could rival Erza making him tremble in fear.

"No one will interrupt, understood?" I asked eerily calmed. The guild nodded vigorously afraid of me. Satisfied, I continued my story.

"After the mission, I was ready to come back when I passed by a town. The town was familiar to me but I couldn't seem to remember, I strolled around hoping I could remember something, anything. Then I saw a burnt house, like it's been years since it was burned down. All the houses around it were built up just maybe few years ago but only one house stayed. When I saw it, I got a glimpse…" I trailed off lost in my own thoughts.

"…of my missing memories." I finished. Gasps were heard throughout the guild. It's true, I have missing memories. Out of nowhere, I woke up in front of the guild named Fairy Tail without any memories aside from my first name, age and birthday. Even my surname, I completely forgot!

"What did you remembered then?" Mira asked gently.

"I… I say myself around 5 years old, burning houses were all over the places. Fire was everywhere. Then out of nowhere a hand grabbed mine, urging me to go on and run. It's like I've known him because I reall do felt at ease. Something told me to search for him 'cause he's the only one who can help me but I still didn't found anything. Except for the image in my mind and his name…" I explained. The guild was silent which is pretty amusing considering they've known for the rowdy guild.

"What's his name?" Gray whispered.

"Jellal… Fernandes." I replied causing another round of gasp but what caught my attention was Erza. She froze in her seat with eyes wide. She turned at me trembling slightly.

"What did you say?" She barely whisper. I threw her a questioning glance but answered anyway.

"I said Jellal Fernandes." My annoyed answer.

"I know him." That caught my attention quickly. I stood up knocking my chair off and looked at Titania with my mouth agape.

"You do? How? Where is he?" I bombarded her with questions.

"He was one of those children that was picked for working at the Tower of Heaven. We were childhood friends, he's kind and genuine. But something happened, he changed so suddenly. He lived with darkness then when Master gave us the mission of defeating the Oracion Seis we saw him there. But he was being controlled by Zeref. All this time he was controlled, he doesn't have any memory of what he had done. When we defeated the Oracion Seis, Zeref left Jellal's body and mind but he still didn't regain his memory. He felt guilt, despair and sorrow for what he had done even though it was Zeref who controlled him. The Magic Council arrested him and now his under their cells." Erza ended her story. I was troubled, the only person that I hope knows me its under the eyes of the Council. My hope.

"Actually, Jellal's regain his memory already." Master informed us.

"Really?" Erza asked eagerly which Master confirmed by nodding.

"I have to see him." I said determined. The guild glanced at me as if I was crazy but maybe I am.

"Are you crazy?" Laxus demanded from his table with the Raijinshu's.

"Maybe I am." I responded.

"Well, then I'm coming with you!" Natsu exclaimed. I looked at him and gave him thumbs up. Fire coating his fist excited for a fight.

"Don't leave me be!" Gray said while unconsciously stripping.

"Gray, your clothes." I reminded him. He looked down surprised.

"GAAAAH!" He screamed before searching for his shirt.

"Well, I think Team Natsu are going." Erza agreed.

"Huh? But that's the Council!" Lucy refused slightly scared. I gazed at her then shook my head.

"Don't worry I'll take care of 'em if they have problems." I promised her but she still looked scared and tad confused.

"H-how can you do it?" She stuttered.

"Oh! I forgot, I'm one of the Wizard Saint!" I replied simply. Lucy looked at me wide eyes and mouth agape which is pretty amusing.

"EEEHHHH?!"


	5. Chapter 5

It's the day what I'm waiting for. Today Team Natsu—that includes me now—will be going to Crocus to the Magic Council. I wore my purple skirt that ends up in the middle of my thigh and a cream colored camisole that stops above my insignia. My insignia is colored purple that place just on the right side of my stomach and above my hip. I wore my golden locket, the only thing I have since I was a child so it's kind of my treasure and I don't go anywhere without it. I put on my brown knee high combat boots and grabbed my Wizard Saint badge. Then one last thing is my favorite weapon, my magic sword. I tangled my sword at my skirt then gazed at my reflection at the mirror. I'm ready.

"Knock knock." Someone said on the other side of my door. I walked towards it and opened to reveal a fully clothed Gray. I raised an eyebrow at him then mentioned the shirt, she playfully glare at me making me laugh.

"What? Won't you let me come in?" He asked.

"Nah. Erza would be mad if she find out you're here." I said while leaning on the doorway.

"Since when do you care about what Erza want?" He teased. I tapped my chin then smirked.

"You're right." I said then let him come in. I closed the door behind him and trailed after him towards my kitchen. I glanced at him as he picked a glass of ice cold water and drink it.

"So you're ready?" He asked turning around. I gestured myself at him silently and he nodded in approval.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You know now that I think of it, what kind of reaction might the council wear if they will see me?" I asked while walking towards my full length mirror. Gray came up behind me and wrapped his around my waist. I leaned at his chest while placed his chin on my shoulder gazing at me through the mirror.

"They'll be shocked of course and a little annoyed maybe. Considering the things you destroyed years ago while on a mission and you're the youngest Wizard Saint known." Gray described.

"Well, I can't wait to surprise them. We better go." I said while unwrapping his arms around me. I grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door.

**At The Guild**

"Are the others still not here?" Erza asked while sitting at the bar with Lucy on tow.

"Nah. You and Lucy were the first ones." Mira informed.

"Oh and Mira can you add Fairy to the Team Natsu?" Erza asked. Mira happily wrote Nadinn's name with the Team Natsu. Meanwhile, Master Makarov's eyes were wide as saucers as he heard what Erza just said.

"W-what?" He spluttered his drink catching the attention of most of the guild.

"Yeah, Nadinn already joined our team." Lucy explained. Then the whispers started.

"Is that true?"

"And I thought Erza, Gray and Natsu with Lucy are the strongest team."

"But with Fairy they'll be more stronger!"

"Fairy Tail's strongest team only doubled in their powers!"

"Then that means our guild increased in strong!"

"If that's the case, maybe the next Grand Magic Games we can be first place!" Murmurs of agreements were heard around the guild not noticing a frozen Makarov.

"Ohayou!" The familiar sound of voice of the Salamander and Happy greeted them. Natsu walked up at the bar were his team was chatting.

"Ohayou Natsu." Mira greeted smiling.

"I can't wait to go. Where are they?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"They'll be here Natsu. And to remind you, we will be riding a train." Lucy reminded him. Natsu's face paled then seconds later he become green ready to hurl.

"Why?" He whined but his question went unanswered. Erza focused her attention towards the strawberry cake in front of her while Lucy and Mira chatted vigorousy.

"Mira, why's Master like that?" The blonde asked the white haired mage while gesturing their Master that sits on top of the bar counter.

"I thinks it's because of your team." Mira answered while trying her hardest not to giggle.

"Eh? Why?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Your team already cause big destruction and with Nadinn joining you…" Mira trailed off seeing that Lucy already got the picture. The Celestial Mage sweat dropped thinking how strong Nadinn is with combining with Natsu, Erza and Gray then they'll be facing a huge problem. Then her rent… she didn't even dare to think about it.

"Ohayou! We're here!" Gray greeted the guild with Nadinn on his side. Both of them were greeted with smile of their nakama then they walked towards where their team is waiting. The blue haired fairy noticed that her blonde teammate is banging her head on the counter top.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" She asked. Lucy stopped then raised her head towards the sound of the voice.

"It's just Mira said with you on the team will 'cause more destruction." She bluntly replied making the latter smiled sheepishly.

"Well, that's probably true but don't worry I'll make sure that we still have enough for the reward." Nadinn promised making Lucy somewhat sigh in relief.

"We better go." Erza said standing up as soon as she finished her cake.

"I still didn't get my breakfast Titania so shut up and seat." Fairy instructed while sitting beside the blonde whose gaping at her.

"Mira can I get my chocolate cake?" She asked with sparkling eyes. Mira giggled at her then nodded before disappearing behind the bar.

"You can always eat on the way Fairy." Erza argued and by now the guilds' attention is on them. Nadinn sighed tiredly looking at the red head.

"I don't want to. I know you want to see Jellal quickly Erza, me as well but I still need food." She shot back. Erza backed away with tint of pink in her cheeks.

"Wow. You're the only one who can argue with Erza like that then make her back away." Lucy praised.

"Nah. Usually she won't backed down but I thought by mentioning Jellal she would, and it worked." Fairy nonchalantly explained to the blonde. Mira got back with cake in her hands making the blunette drool at the sight of it.

"What's your plan?" Master asked after recovering of his shock.

"Well, I thought—" Erza started only to cut off by Nadinn.

"We don't have plan." She simply stated before shoving another piece of cake in her mouth.

"We have to." Erza insisted.

"No we don't. It's useless really, Natsu will be the one to break the plan." Nadinn wisely explained to the Requip Mage. Natsu smiled cheekily not noticing the glare thrown at him. Gray smirked.

"Yeah." Gray agreed.

"Then when Natsu breaks the plan, Gray will too." Nadinn teased. Gray glared at her making her gleefully laugh. The guild smiled at their back to back nakama. They missed her so much that they can feel themselves drown in her laugh.

"Alright, if you'll going to catch the train now you might as well go. You only have 30 minutes left before it will depart." Mira informed them. Team Natsu cursed under their breath before running out of the guild in a record speed stunning the guild.

"Master, I think you have to expect complaints regarding to Team Natsu." Mira said still smiling making the latter cry.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've got our tickets." Gray said as he waved the 5 tickets in front of us before handing it to us one by one. I sat on the bench with Lucy waiting for the train.

"You think we'll be able to get Jellal out?" Lucy asked so suddenly.

"Of course." I responded immediately with no hesitation in my voice. She looked at me confused then turned into a determined one.

"Yea, we'll help him get out no matter what." She exclaimed determinately. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Actually, the rest of you will help him break free while I'll be the distraction." I explained at her. She looked at me dumbfounded.

"Ehh?! A-are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, don't worry just my arrival will 'cause to all of them scatter all around." I replied smirking evilly making her shudder.

"Alright then what next? I mean, if we get Jellal out already?" She asked curiously while I just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nadinn, usually come up of ways if it's near danger already." Gray explained sitting beside me. I stucked my tongue at him making them laugh at my childishness.

"Don't worry it'll all be alright." I soothed Lucy. The train for Crocus blares it's horn with a man saying we can board now. We walked inside and search for a fine compartment. When we found one, I sat near the window with Gray by my side while in front of us were Natsu—who's ready to hurl—Lucy by his side and Erza on the other side of Lucy. Happy happily flopped in my lap considering his partner is now laying his head on Lucy's lap.

"I think we should sleep for a while." Erza said more like commanded making them all closed their eyes immediately. I looked out in the window, watching the sceneries passed by before my eyes.

"Fairy?" I heard Erza's voice asked but I didn't glanced at her, I merely hummed indicating that I'm listening.

"What will you do if we get Jellal out of the prison?" She asked barely whispering.

"I'll ask if he knows me, of course." I stated obviously and after that the train ride was spent in silence.

**Crocus**

"Land!" Natsu exclaimed as soon as we got off the train. He knelt to the ground and started kissing it, literally. Gray and Lucy shook their heads at him while Erza smacked him at the back of his head. People are glancing at Natsu questioningly.

"Get up Natsu." Erza commanded.

"Aye." He replied standing. I started walking with Gray in beside me and everyone else in tow. Murmurs were heard as we passed by peoples.

"Is that Fairy Nadinn?"

"She's really is back?!"

"So, the rumors were true, after all."

"Looks like you're still famous Fairy." Erza said gesturing the people looking at us.

"Of course, I'm still famous than you." I taunted. I can feel Erza's glare at the back of my head while I just continued smirking.

"Let's just get this over with." I heard him mutter making my smirk bigger. Gray noticed this and chuckled at me. We walked for a couple of minutes before we heard Natsu's stomach growl.

"I'm hungry." Natsu whined while patting his stomach.

"Aye." His exceed agreed.

"We pretty much heard you stomach Natsu." I snickered. He ignored me and kept whining much to Erza's displeasure. She got enough of him and started emitting a dark aura making them all shiver aside from me. All the way to the council we walk in silence. Then I halted my steps causing to those who trail behind stopped, startled.

"Why did you stopped?" Lucy asked confusedly. I gaze ahead of.

"We're here." I announced. They looked in front of us and there stood magnificently the council. I turned around and faced them and laid out my thoughts.

"You've got 20 minutes or less before the Rune Knights will notice the absence of Jellal. Until then…" I trailed off then turned towards the magic council and started walking when a hand caught my wrist. I know instantly who it is due to it's coldness. I looked behind my shoulder and saw them smiling at me encouragingly.

"Be careful." Gray warned.

"You too." I mumbled before shrugging off his hand. When I reached the doors of the council, I turned around once more. "Oh yeah, as soon as you got him out head to the guild mmediately and bring him to the infirmary." I instructed then kicked the doors open earning a gasps and shriek of surprise from those inside. _Oh, I love flashy entrance!_

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

The rest of the Team Natsu stared at the blunette before she disappeared behind the magic council doors.

"Damn." Gray cursed under his breath.

"Is it really ok to leave her as soon as we got Jellal out?" Lucy asked hesitantly. Erza shook her head amusedly staring at the path her comrade walked by.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright." Erza soothed the Stellar Mage. Lucy reluctantly nodded.

"Can we go in now?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"It's been 5 minutes since Nadinn went in, I think we can go now." Gray muttered looking at his teammates.

"Yeah, I agree but we have to be silent." Erza said shooting a look at Natsu who gulped and nodded frantically making Gray snickered. Natsu glared at him.

"Why are you snickering, popsicle?!"

"None of your concern, fire breath!"

"You wanna fight, stripper?!"

"Bring it on!"

"Gray, Natsu, do I hear fighting?" Erza asked eerily calm. Natsu and Gray linked their arms together and smiled fakely.

"N-no, we're best friends!" Gray said trying to sound convincing.

"A-aye!" Natsu agreed activating his Happy 2nd mode according to Lucy who merely sweat dropped at her nakama but she can't helped the small smile graced in her lips.

"Why are you smiling Luce?" Natsu asked idiotically to the blonde and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing Natsu." She mumbled and waved it off. Happy and Natsu went into the corner and started whispering loud for Lucy to hear.

"Natsu, Lucy's being weird." Happy mumbled with his paws covering his mouth.

"She's always weird Happy." Natsu stated.

"You know I can hear you!" Lucy stated while glaring daggers at both of them. Gray and Erza who's busy to figure a plan came beside them.

"Come on, we better move now." Erza said more like commanded them. The Fairy Tail wizards trudge silently towards the council to start their task at hand. Meanwhile, inside the council gaping people surrounded the fairy which amused her to no end.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Gomen! I don't really know that much about the Magic Council, so many things in this chapter is made up. Like the architecture of the council and others. Please bear with me! I'm not good at this but I'm trying really hard. And for those who doesn't like the pairing of Fairy-sama and Gray-kun, Gomen! This story just keep popping in my head, so I decided to write it down. Suggestions are accepted by the way. Arigatou! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but if given the chance, I would love too! **

Team Natsu walked down in the hallway silently and repeatedly looking at their shoulders to make sure no one is following or noticed them. They've been here for half an hour and they stil didn't find Jellal.

"Why don't you use that nose of yours Natsu?" Lucy asked curiously. She have been meaning to ask this but because of the caution warning Erza instructed to them, their mouth were sealed closed because they don't want to face the wrath of Titania.

"Nah. I don't know Jellal's scent." Natsu replied slightly disappointed about it. He's really tired walking and he's getting hungrier as the time passes by.

"Let's just continue searching." Erza muttered. The team continued searching not noticing a certain Ice Mage is out of it. Gray is worrying about his childhood best friend, he trusts her to no end but he can't help to worry._ Will she be okay? _This questions keep repeating on his mind but he was snapped out of his thoughts when Erza shouted in a hushed voice.

"Gray!" He looked ahead of him and saw his nakamas looking at him curiously. He didn't noticed that he stopped walking and they're pretty far away from him. He shook his head and catch up to them.

"I know you're worried about Fairy, Gray." Erza started. "But don't worry, she's stong." She finished. Gray sighed then nodded, vowing that he'll do the best he can to get Jellal out of here so he can help Nadinn in her memory lost. If he knows her. About an hour or so, Natsu halted his steps making the team glance at him in confusion.

"Natsu, this better not be about you're hungry again…" Erza threatened while pointing the tip of the sword at his neck. Natsu sweat making Gray snickered at him and Lucy to sweat dropped. Natsu shook his head vigorously and tried to talk.

"I-I h-heard a breathing." He whispered. Erza retreated her sword immediately and walked towards him.

"Where?" She asked seriously. Natsu listened for a moment then sniffed the air. When he caught a whiff of a scent it, he pointed into that direction.

"How can you be sure it's Jellal?" Happy asked as he fly above them. Team Nastu ran with Nastu on the lead.

"I don't." Natsu answered making them all sighed but they continued nonetheless. "But it's the only breathing aside from us and the scent was slightly familiar, I just can't point out if it's him." Natsu answered deeply in thought. The team looked at him and smiled. They keep running when they were confronted by two people guarding a cell behind them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" One of them asked while getting ready to fight in a battle stance. Those are not mages, the team thought. Erza punched them both in their head causing them to lose consciousness.

"That was pretty harsh." Gray mumbled, taking pity to the two knocked out.

"I don't have time to play around." Erza said before walking towards the cell. It was pitch black, she can't even see if a person is inside, but one thing confirmed her assumption was the ragged breathing. Before she can even a utter a sound, Natsu started banging on the cells.

"Jellal? Oi. Jellal!" Natsu screamed. His fist flamed up and it lit up the cell inside. They saw a mop of blue hair in the ground, the form was steady aside from it's breathing. The person slightly turned around to see who was screaming his name. What he saw, shocked him to no end. Fairy Tail wizards are here to see him. He painfully sit up and looked at them.

"Jellal?" a gentle whisper of hi name caught his attention. He looked at Erza who uttered it and smile, a soft smile.

"Hello Erza." He said smiling slightly.

"Can we get him out now and continue the reunion at the guild?" Lucy asked anxiously while looking around to make sure no one was sneaking behind them.

"Lucy's right." Erza stated. Jellal was confused.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"We'll explain it further in the guild but for now let's get you out of here." Erza said. Natsu's fist lit up more then he tried to burn the cell but to no avail.

"Lucy, can you get help from your spirits to help Jellal out?" Erza asked. The Stellar Mage nodded vigorously, happy to help. She fumbled in her key and grabbed Virgo's key.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee. Virgo!" She chanted before a light appeared, and as the light descend Virgo revealed herself bowing at Lucy.

"Punishment time, princess?" Virgo asked emotionless making the latter sweat dropped. Lucy sighed and shook his head before pointing at Jellal's cell.

"Can you dig a hole from her to Jellal's cell so he can get out?" Lucy asked nicely. Virgo nodded before digging a hole and in less than a minute Jellal appeared beside them.

"Anything else, princess?" Virgo asked but this time Gray answered.

"A hole from here to the outside of the council would be good." Gray mumbled. Lucy asked Virgo which she gladly did.

"It's done princess. Punishment time?" Virgo asked. Lucy sighed and shook her head before she closed Virgo's gate. Jellal was weak physically because he's been locked in a cell for years that he didn't exercise. Natsu and Gray grabbed each of his arm and locked it around their neck, so they can help him stand up. Erza led the group towards the hole that Virgo dig for them. As soon as they emerged from the ground, they noticed that they are in the exact place where they are earlier.

"Happy, stay here and wait for Murasaki." Erza ordered. Jellal's eyes widened as he heard the name, he's really fond of but no one noticed.

"But… but…" Both Happy and Natsu whined. Happy for being left behind and Natsu worried about his partner but one quick glare at Erza shut them up.

"But are you sure Nadinn can handle it?" Lucy asked reluctantly.

"She's strong and she's a Fairy Tail. Don't worry about her." Gray said firmly. He himself is reluctant in leaving Nadinn, but this is her decision and he knows that later this day, she'll be back.

"Come along now." Erza said. The Team Natsu along with Jellal bid Happy goodbye then started walking towards to Fiore. Because of Jellal, they can't have people see them so they decided to walk much to Lucy's dismay and Natsu's pleasure that he won't experience his motion sickness.

_Be careful, Nadinn._ Everyone thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the marvelous Fairy Tail, so don't bother asking. Daisuki! **

Team Natsu barged in the guild with a weak Jellal clinging into them. The guild was looking at them curiously why was Nadinn isn't with them but they don't have the nerve to ask.

"Wendy, quick." Mira said as she and the team rushed Jellal inside the infirmary. The Sky Dragon Slayer immediately stood up and run carefully towards the room with Charles following with frown on her face.

"Where's Nadinn?" Cana asked as he gaze at the infirmary doors. She was replied by shrugs and 'don't knows' by her nakamas, so she just sighed and chugged another barrel of booze. Meanwhile, inside the infirmary, Wendy is beside Jellal's bed performing her healing magic. She place both of her hands on top of his form and blue magic formed. As the magic disappeared, Wendy was breathing hard causing Charles to scold her softly for using her magic too often but she was clearly concern about her and everyone can see that.

"He's ok now, we just have to let him rest and when he wake up let him eat plenty of food." Wendy informed them. Erza breathed a sigh of relief before thanking the 12 year old. Gray patted her head gently.

"You did good Wendy." He said.

"Where's Fairy-san?" Wendy asked softly as she noticed one member of the Team Natsu is missing.

"She's talking at the councils right now. She'll be back later." Gray said. Wendy smiled and nodded before leaving them in the infirmary with Charles on tow. Erza sat on the seat beside Jellal and gazes at him softly.

"I think we have to let her be." Lucy whispered as she glance at the red head. Her fellow nodded before they stepped out silently. The three of 'em sat on the bar.

"Where's Happy, Natsu?" Mir asked as she walked in front of the three mages.

"Erza made him stay at the council, so he can accompany Nadinn." Natsu grumbled. Mira giggled seeing Natsu depressed about thinking Happy.

"What do you want the usual?" Mirajane asked softly at them which they nodded in return. She came back with Natsu's fire, Lucy's strawberry milkshake and Gray's ice cold water. Natsu instantly munch hungrily at his fire, devouring it in split second making them sweat dropped.

"Calm down Natsu." Lucy tried to reprimand the dragon slayer to no avail so she decided to leave him be. Gray's thoughts were not in the guild, he kept on thinking how's Nadinn doing in the council.

"Gray-sama!" a very familiar voice shouted at Gray. He looked behind his shoulder and saw the Water Mage that keeps stalking him, standing there with hearts on her eyes.

"Hello Juvia." He greeted her unenthusiastically. Juvia frowned and sat on the stool beside him.

"Juvia is wondering why is Gray-sama depressed?" Juvia asked using her usual third speaking.

"It's nothing." Gray answered quietly before Juvia can said anything, Mira came and saw the Water Mage.

"Oh! Juvia, you're back how did the mission went?" She asked smiling softly.

"It went well. However, Juvia saw Lyon-san on her way home and he keeps bugging Juvia to go on a date with him." Juvia answered watching Gray at the corner of her eyes, expecting him to react but Gray stayed unaffected and glazed over. Mira saw her look and sighed, _this isn't going to be good if Nadinn is home. Juvia might fight her._ She thought. As much as she like Juvia's determination in Gray, Mira knows that Juvia is not really in love with him. She just see it like it but it's not the real deal.

"I think it's great Juvia! You should definitely go with Lyon." Mira pushed her. Juvia has a frown on her face then nodded absentmindedly. Then suddenly, the guild doors open and in came a smiling Nadinn with Happy sleeping on her head.

"Tadaima!" She was greeted back by her comrades making the smile on her face grew. Natsu seeing Happy immediately dashed by her side and snatched the sleeping exceed towards his arms. Nadinn walked towards the bar where she saw Gray sitting beside a blue head girl that she don't recognize.

"Gray." She called. At the sound of her voice, Gray turned around abruptly shocking Juvia. He went to her side quickly and search for an injury making her laugh.

"I'm alright, you think they'll hurt a wizard saint?" She teased him but she really is touched by her concern.

"Good to hear." Gray mumbled smiling at her. Nadinn offered her hand towards Juvia and smile.

"Hello! I don't think we meet, I'm Fairy Nadinn." She introduced herself. Juvia's frowned deepened and hesitantly shook her hand.

"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser." Nadinn raised an eyebrow at her but didn't question the way she speaks instead she asked Mira for chocolate cake.

"So, how'd go?" Lucy asked as she watched Nadinn sat beside Juvia making Gray sat next to the Stellar Mage.

"The council? They were pretty depressed about my presence but they can't do anything about it. And in fact, many people there actually happy I'm back." Nadinn happily said.

"What's his condition?" She asked silently. Gray and Lucy instantly caught on to who she was referring.

"He's good, Wendy took care of him. She said a little rest and plenty of food will bring him back to shape. Erza's with him right now." Gray informed Fairy which nodded in return while eating his cake. Juvia have been listening to them right now, and she doesn't like how Gray act around her.

"Love rival…" She mumbled under her breath but unfortunately Nadinn heard it clearly.

"Huh? Did you say love rival?" She asked confusedly. The guild noise quickly ceased as they glanced nervously at the Water Mage and the Fairy. Gray gulped as he attempt to calm Juvia down.

"You're my love rival." Juvia declared as she glared daggers towards Nadinn who was unfazed by it. Fairy tilted her head in confusion.

"What'cha talking about?" She asked. Natsu's laugh was heard in the guild making them looked at him.

"You're screwed, stripper." Natsu shouted as he looked at the two mages.

"Is she talking about you Gray?" Nadinn asked curiously but before Gray can answered Juvia shouted. "Gray-sama is mine!" She said before standing up.

"The fuck?" Nadinn cussed. The guild get even more nervous, Fairy doesn't cussed often but when she said it mean she's pissed and when she's pissed she can destroy everything.

"Juvia, stop…" Gray tried to say but Juvia didn't heard him. Her attention was focused on Fairy, and only her.

"Gray-sama is mine!" Juvia screeched before crouching in a battle stance while Nadinn stood there looking at her unblinking. Juvia thrust her palms towards Nadinn and magic circle appeared.

"Water Lock!" She chanted. Then suddenly Nadinn was caught inside a ball full of water. The guild was nervous wreck but decided not to join in or they will get caught in their wrath.

"You won't be able to escape Juvia's water lock!" Juvia said proud of herself but she still don't know her powers. Gray was in panicked, he knows Nadinn is strong but he just can't stop herself.

"Decline." Nadinn whispered inside the water lock then it disappeared like it never happened, shocking Juvia.

"H-how?" She stuttered looking at Nadinn who merely sighed and threw her a look of sadness but what caught her off guard was the gentleness in her face.

"Don't bother yourself fighting me Juvia Lockser, I don't fight with my nakamas seriously." Nadinn said. Juvia was really startled, she fought her be she didn't fight back.

"I'll be back by tomorrow." Nadinn bid them goodbye then disappeared behind the guild doors. Juvia fell on her knees, sobbinf silently. Mira and Lucy went beside her and patted her back comfortingly.

"Why… why didn't she fight back?! And she still thought of me as her nakama even though I attacked her?!" She was in hysterics. She's confused. She doesn't know what to do. Mira softly smiled at the blunette.

"That's her way of saying enough because she sympathizes you. Nadinn is a kind girl, she would put her life in danger if it means saving her comrades. She and Erza and the others might fight but they still care for one another. She doesn't want to fight you because of your reasons." Mira explained.

"B-but I attacked her!" She reasoned.

"Even though you attacked her seriously, she won't fight back." A firm voice said. They looked up and saw Erza standing in front of the infirmary looking at them. She saw the whole scene, and she also knows why Nadinn did it. Gray stood stiffly before he walked out of the guild without saying anything.

"Gray-sama, might be mad at me!" Juvia panicked before standing up and was about to follow Gray when she was pulled down by Mira who looked at her strictly.

"Juvia, stop it. We all know you don't really love Gray. So, stop it. Gray loves Nadinn since they were little and I have no doubt she feels the same way. I would support you if you really do seriously love him but I know that you don't." Mira said in her strong voice. Juvia was gaping, does Juvia really don't like Gray-sama? Her heartbeat doesn't respond. Maybe I don't?

"You like Lyon, you just don't notice it." Lucy said gently looking at the blunette who's deep in thought but Juvia heard her. And once she mentioned Lyon's name, her heart sped up blush coating her cheeks. The guild saw the change in Juvia.

"Lyon-sama!" Juvia screeched before running out of the guild. The guild sweat dropped at the bipolar water mage.

"At least, she finally realized it." Cana said, depressed by the whole scene so she drank another booze.

"I hope, Gray and Nadinn are alright." Mira wished.

"Don't worry they'll make up. They're best friends, after all." Erza soother the eldest Take Over Mage. Mira sighed before nodding then went back to her work.

"Erza, why are you here? You're supposed to look Jellal." Lucy said burrowing her eyebrows. Erza blushed furiously but then regained her composure immediately.

"Oh yeah, he's awake."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Gruvia fandom, gomenasai! I know you're really mad at me for what I did at Chappy 8 but please it's just my story. And I really support the Gruvia fans! Actually, I support everyone! I even like Sting Eucliffe paired with Lucy and even Rogue So, please cease the hates, alright? Arigatou!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail… Arigatou Hiro Mashima **

Jellal's eyes snapped open as he felt the soft mattress he lays down, he quickly closed his eyes again as the blinding light affect his eyes. He can hear murmurs and whispers around him but he concentrated on keeping his head soothed.

"Light… Off…" He mumbled groggily. Somehow, someone heard him and flicked the lights off. He sighed in relief, then slowly opened his eyes. As soon as his eyes was cleared, he looked around. He's not in the cell anymore. He's at the infirmary of Fairy Tail. Then events from earlier rushed inside his head.

"Are you alright?" a very familiar voice asked with her tone lacing with concern. Jellal looked at his right side and saw Erza gazing down at him with concern.

"Erza." He whispered softly earning a small smile from the latter.

"Are you feeling alright?" He looked in front of him and saw the master of the said guild. Master Makarov.

"I'm okay." He answered lightly.

"Actually, I don't like my children meddling with council but I know I can't stopped them. Especially Nadinn…" Master trailed off while sighing softly remembering how stubborn the blunette.

"Nadinn?" Jellal questioned. He looked around and saw Erza, Master Makarov, Mira, Natsu, Gray and Wendy but he didn't saw any unfamiliar faces. So, who's Nadinn?

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why they break you out." Master explained. Jellal was confused, he doesn't remember a person with that kind of name but he regain all of his memories, or did he? Someone knocked on the door snapping Jellal in his thoughts.

"Come in, Nadinn." Natsu welcomed her recognizing immediately her scent. She turned the knob and let herself in before closing it behind her. She looked around stopping her gaze at Gary who looked at her back with an unreadable expression. Nadinn still didn't have time to talk to him about Juvia because an hour after she left the guild, Lucy search for her and told her Jellal woke up.

"Murasaki?" a gentle voice brought her back to reality but when she found out who's voice belonged to, she was startled. She waved off the part that he called her by her name which she disliked.

"You know her?" Lucy asked gently.

"Of course, I know her." Jellal uttered looking at Nadinn longingly which shocked her. Jellal sat up with Erza assisting him.

"How?" Nadinn breathed. Jellal looked at her dumbfounded, _she doesn't remember me? But how—_He stopped his musings in his thoughts when a vivid image flooded his mind. He remember taking her memory, so that when he will leave her, she won't look for him.

"Of course." He mumbled under his breath. He glanced back at the waist length blunette in front of her, the sparkling unique topaz eyes. She grew up, I wonder if she'll forgive me for leaving her.

"You've grown up into a fine girl." Jellal whispered smiling sadly at her. Everyone looked at Jellal in confusion.

"How'd you know me?" Nadinn asked anxiously.

"Because you're my… sister."

**Fairy Nadinn's Perspective**

Time seemed to stopped as I processed this new information in my head. But as soon as I was done, questions flooding inside my head. My head was spinning, my breathing was hard. I stumbled back and if it wasn't for Lucy and Natsu who's beside me, I might've fallen on the ground hard.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked concerned laced in her voice. I tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Here, sit here." Natsu mumbled as he and Lucy helped me to sit in one of the chairs. I sucked in a deep breath before averting my eyes towards the guy who claimed as my brother. He gazes at me softly, sadness was evident in his eyes. I want to comfort him to say it's alright but I still can't believe it.

"How come she appeared in front of the guild and without you?" Master Makarov supplied for me. Jellal sighed and looked at me, I can't seem to looked away.

"It started when I was 7 years old and Saki-hime was just 5..." Jellal trailed off. I quirked an eyebrow at him, _Saki-hime?_ I like the sound of that.

"Saki-hime?" Natsu voiced out my thoughts.

"Yeah, that's what I often call her. Although, she doesn't like to be called by it except from me." He explained glancing at me softly, I let a small smile appeared and it seemed to eased him a little.

"Our town was burning, flames was everywhere. At that time, our father died already and that left us our mother but she distant herself at us. I was the older one, so I took care of Saki-hime. Dark guild was the cause of the burning of our town, they want children like my age or younger to work at the Tower of Heaven." He stopped his story glancing at Erza who smiled slightly.

"I know it's hell to work for them but we don't have any choice because they slowly ripped children apart from it's own parents. I decided that I don't want my sister to work like that, so I escaped when our town was still burning. My mother died, so it was Saki-hime who I have to care about. When, the dark guild was busy collecting children from the burning houses. I made a dash for it with my sister's hand in mine. I ran as fast as I can until I was too weak to do so. I know that the dark guild will notice the absence of the children, so I quickly thought of something. It doesn't matter if I got caught as long as my sister is safe and away from it." Jellal gazes at me affectionately. My head started hurting, vivid images flashes in my head. Could this be my lost memory? But then it stopped and my focused was on Jellal again.

"When I found out about the guild Fairy Tail, I immediately went here. I left Nadinn in front of the guild doors, I left her the golden locket…" Jellal trailed off looking at me expectantly. I fiddled the golden locket that hung around my neck. He smiled at me happy that he it's still with me.

"I… I blocked her memory of me and everything that includes me. Then I went away and it didn't take long after one of the guild member of the dark guild caught up to me and brought me back at the Tower of Heaven. I didn't fought back, I'm happy that I brought Nadinn away." Jellal finished his story.

"S-so, that's why I don't remember anything aside from my first name, age and birthday." I mumbled making Jellal smiled at me sadly, as if apologizing.

"Yeah, your real name is Murasaki Fernandes." I grabbed a hold of my head as soon as those words slipped out of Jellal's mouth. Throbbing pain in my head making me scream in pain. Everyone inside the room was startled looking at me in panicked. I screamed, flashbacks from my memory lost flashes before my eyes. Then suddenly, the images stopped. I stopped screaming. The others looked at me expectantly. My memories were regained. I slowly looked at Jellal.

"Saki-hime?" He whispered. I launched myself at him, startling them all. I hugged Jellal while he wrapped his arm around my waist hugging me back. Tear were rolling down at my cheek.

"Nii-chan." I mumbled childishly making them all laugh.

"Looks like Nadinn regained her memories." Master said while watching the scene unfolds before his eyes. Jellal noticed the happy expression all of them supplied, he saw Gray's smile but his eyes were slightly sad. He was looking at his sister, affectionately and he doesn't like that look one bit.

"Let's give them privacy." Erza said before smiling at Jellal then stepping out of the infirmary room. Gray was the last one to stepped out, he looked back at the two sibling then Nadinn caught his eyes. He smiled then went out.

"I'm happy you're here now, nii-chan." Nadinn mumbled while tightening her hold around Jelllal who can't stop smiling while gazing at her sister.

"Me too, saki-hime."


	10. Chapter 10

**Fairy Nadinn's POV**

It has been half an hour after the truth was discovered. The guild let me and Jellal have our siblings catch up time which I was grateful for. I've been laying down with Onii-chan in infirmary bed not wanting to let go of him.

"Onii-chan?" I called looking up at him. He smiled at me softly and asked what the matter is.

"You won't leave me again, right?" I asked completely catching him surprise. He leaned down and kissed my forehead in brotherly style.

"I won't." He promised. I smiled broadly making him chuckled.

"So, what's up with you and Gray?" He asked curiously. I looked down and shook my head.

"Nothing. We're best friends." I stated simply.

"Oh? I can sense something else." He tried to pushed but I remain firm.

"It's nothing really, he's just afraid that I might disappear again like I did 3 years ago." I convinced but he didn't seemed to buy it but fortunately he let the subject drop. We talked things until we noticed it's already dawn and I still need to rest because of our mission earlier. I sighed tiredly before sitting up and looked at my brother.

"I have to go now but I'll be back tomorrow." I said. He smiled sadly before nodding.

"Just be careful, alright?" He asked seriously. I nodded once then stood up, bid him goodbye then walked out of the infirmary room. I walked towards the bar where Gray sat but the other member of the Team Natsu was nowhere to be found. Well, aside from Erza who's drooling at her strawberry cake.

"Hey." Gray greeted which I smiled in return. Mira saw me and asked what I want.

"Just water, Mira." I asked. She nodded then went to get a water.

"So, how's Jellal?" He asked curiously. I merely shrugged and sighed deeply.

"He's ok, I think." I mumbled. Mira set the water in front of me then went back to serve everyone.

"Nadinn, listen. About Juvia earlier…" Gray trailed off. Nadinn sucked a deep breath before releasing it and sending Gray a smile, a fake one. Gray knew her since they were children and he knows whether or not she's faking it. And right now, he can clearly see it.

"It's alright Gray, you know if you and Juvia would be together. I'll happily support you." Nadinn said strong but she can't help her voice at cracking at the end which made Gray frowned while shaking his head.

"It's not like—" Before he can continue his sentence. Nadinn stood up abruptly making the stool knocked and catching the attention of the guild.

"Gray, it's alright. I… I…" Nadinn didn't even finished what she was saying as she run out of the guild. The guild was silent until Gray run out too, wanting to follow Nadinn. Murmurs erupted in the guild.

"You think they'll confess this time?" Macao asked as he glanced at the guild doors.

"Yeah, it's about time they do y'know." Wakaba replied while blowing a cigarette.

"I hope they're alright." Mira whispered as she gazes ahead of her with worry evident in her face. Meanwhile, Gray was out of breath. He's panting really hard but he will never give up not when he has an idea of what his best friend feels. He stood there for awhile, thinking where Nadinn must went when he saw Juvia strolling. _Oh great! Just great! _He thought sarcastically.

"Gray-san?" Juvia called. Gray was startled, did she just called him Gray-san and not –sama?

"What are you doing here?" Juvia asked. Gray sighed tiredly.

"I was looking for Nadinn, I can't seem to find her." He answered the Water Mage. Gray didn't like to hurt her feelings but damn he only like one person and that person was running away from him.

"I saw Nadinn-san, she was at the park." Juvia recalled. Gray looked at her gaping, his heart started pumping really fast just thinking that he can now see her but he's also confused as to why Juvia acted like this. Juvia must've caught what he's thinking because she answered her.

"Juvia thought about her feelings about Gray-san and she realized that she really doesn't like Gray-san like that. And just earlier, Juvia went on a date with Lyon-sama and maybe she started falling for him." Juvia explained while blushing furiously. Gray was shocked but he was relieved by it.

"That's good to hear Juvia." He said smiling.

"You have to go now or you might miss Nadinn-san there!" Juvia said. He cursed under his breath and started running towards the park but he halted himself then turned around.

"Juvia!" He called making the blunette turned around curiously.

"Good choice about Lyon! Good luck both of you!" He shouted before sprinting towards the park. When he got there, he found a blunette girl leaning on a tree with her eyes closed. He silently crept behind but it was unsuccessful.

"I know you're there Gray." Nadinn sighed. Her moment of peace crumbled down as soon as he smelt the scent that very familiar to her. Gray sat beside her, they were silent for a moment then Gray spoke up.

"I have something to tell you." Gray whispered looking at the sky softly. Nadinn hesitated before looking beside her.

"Well?" She prompted impatiently making Gray chuckled at her. Then he sighed before laying down on the ground full of green lively grass. Nadinn followed him but instead she laid flat on her stomach with her two elbows propped up.

"I don't like Juvia." He started. Nadinn's heart beat sped up, her eyebrows were knitted in confusion but she didn't interrupt. "When we first met she was an enemy, the Elemental Four at the Phantom Lord. They were trying to kidnapped Lucy then she was my enemy. Of course, Fairy Tail won at the battle. Then master recruit Gajeel, and he agreed. Juvia stalked me for days, she really was creepy but she's kind. When she joined the guild, she followed me everywhere I went. I knew it was just a crush and its not the real deal, the guild knew it as well but not Juvia. She didn't even know her own feelings but now she knew." Gray finished. Through the story he didn't break an eye contact with Nadinn. Meanwhile, Nadinn was in hysterics internally.

"W-what do you mean now she knew?" She asked softly.

"She knew that her feelings was not for me but for Lyon. Lyon really likes Juvia and so was she but she didn't realized it until now. They just went on a date earlier!" Gray exclaimed while smiling happily for Lyon and Juvia.

"So, you don't like her?" She asked hesitantly blush coating her cheeks. Gray looked at her in the eyes, her beautiful and unique topaz eyes.

"No, I like—no love somebody else." Gray whispered.

"Who?" Nadinn asked. Anxiety filled her as she saw Gray leaning forward, just centimeters before their lips touched. He said the most amazing word, she yearned to hear.

"You." Then they kissed. It was any other girl wished for their first kiss. It was gentle and sparks flew around them. Gray put his hand at the back of her neck, deepening their kiss while Nadinn leaned both of her hands at his chest. Because of lack of the oxygen , they pulled apart. Foreheads were touching as they panted, regaining their breathing slowly. Both of them gazed at each other's eyes.

"You know, you're supposed to say if you love me back now." Gray teased her with smirk plastered in his face. Nadinn flushed at this but still looked at his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered. Gray was overjoyed hearing this as well as Nadinn. They shared another kiss but this time it was more passionate, more heated. Their tongues battled for dominance. And of course, Gray won. He explored every bits of her. He ran his tongue in her lips making Nadinn moaned in ecstasy. They pulled apart it got more heated.

"Wow." Gray said in awe, while Nadinn giggled softly. Gray laid back on the couch pulling Nadinn with him. He wrapped one arm around his waist while the other started stroking her glossy blue hair.

"What do we do now?" Fairy Nadinn murmured softly looking at him.

"We have to tell the guild." Gray mumbled looking down at her for confirmation which she nodded.

"But what about onii-chan?" She asked making Gray froze. He didn't think of that! But what ever happens he'll never leave Nadinn. Not when she's already in his arms.

"We've got to tell him, of course. But no matter happens, I'll always be beside you." He whispered affectionately. Nadinn slowly nodded while smiling broadly.

"I love you Nadinn."

"I love you Gray." And with that they spent the rest of the night together while laying on the grass and watching the sky peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Review please!**

**Minna! I hope you don't mind but I really need your review right now because I don't know if this story sucks and if I should stop or this is a tad good that I'll continue. Please minna, review I would really appreciate it. Arigato!**

**:3 StingLoves.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

** If someone still reads this story. Please review so I'll now because i cant keep on writing this if no one likes this. *Sighing* Review, i beg of you.**

**Another thing, follow me on wattpad at NadinnHime, i have couple of stories about fairy tail there. Follow me, vote and comment my story alright? I'll be waiting.**

**`Hime**


End file.
